A Perfect Morning
by JadeKipping
Summary: Snippet of life after the war. Threesome Mpreg HP/DM/SS. Extremely fluffy, have insulin ready


If I owned them there would be no way a rating of PG-13, let alone G would exist. And het would be forbidden. And I wouldn't have debt coming out of my ears. So considering none of those things are true, I am not JK Rowling, nor am I any way affiliated with Scholastic, Bloomsbury, or Warner Brothers. I have no ties what-so-ever to the actual money portion of Harry Potter. I have nothing alright! No need to rub it in *sniffle*

Harry snuggled a bit closer to the shoulder under his head. The body in front of him was so warm and someone had kicked the covers off his feet letting cold air in. Just as he finally found a comfortable position for his neck an arm pulled him towards the body behind him, dislodging his head from the bicep he was using as a pillow. Huffing at the fact that he was now fully awake Harry blinked his eyes, thought _Tempus _and had misty numbers appearing to alert him to the fact that was four in the morning. Knowing he would be having to get up in twenty minutes anyway he began the task of untangling himself from covers and lovers. Finally slipping off the end of the bed he silently padded to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

After washing his hands he took a step back from the sink to fully view himself in the mirror. Even after twenty odd years magic could still awe him with the possibilities it presented. Marveling at the slightly swollen mammary glands he ran his fingers over a sensitive nipple and once again thanked whatever higher power he could think of for allowing him to the chance to bear children. His thoughts were sidetracked as he became aware of the ache in his chest that let him know his son would want to be fed – and soon. Grabbing his robe off its hook he shrugged into the luxurious terry cloth and loosely belted it before easing the door open. As he crossed the room he instinctively avoided the extra furniture that signified the nursery was back to being used for its original purpose.

Crossing the threshold from his room to the nursery he could hear Riley beginning to stir. As he bent over the cradle he paused for a moment to just look. Look at the beautiful child he carried for eights months and just last week gave birth too. With a warm smile he lifted Riley in his arms and brushed his lips over the downy soft hair on his son's head. Walking over to the dresser he laid Riley back down to change his diaper and gather the necessary burping cloth and blanket for nursing. After banishing the diaper and making sure Riley was properly re-buttoned he laid the cloth on his shoulder, cradled Riley in his left arm and picked up the blanket with his right. Settling both himself and Riley in the rocking chair specifically positioned by the window he set about getting both of them comfortable. Opening the robe to reveal his chest he brought Riley closer to his left nipple and grinned as he felt his son's mouth rooting around for his breakfast. After he was sure Riley was going to eat he draped the blanket over both of them.

Rocking slightly he gazed out the window and was pleased Riley hadn't fussed. He knew both his bondmates were more than happy to get up with him but things had been so hectic these past few weeks he knew they were exhausted. Usually the instant he was out of bed one of them was calling his name, when neither of them moved it was a testament to exactly how exhausted they were. He snorted softly as he recalled that they were convinced he was the one who deserved the extra rest. Pregnancy was hard on his body, but with the extra week he stayed in the hospital before delivery and the fact he didn't have to deal with end of the term exams he was feeling much more rested than usual. This little one seemed to have perfect timing, summer holidays began tomorrow and both Severus and Draco were ecstatic that they had the opportunity to devote themselves to being 'house daddies' for the next couple months. Harry was actually a bit relieved. Riley was a bit unexpected and with Keaira only 18 months he didn't fancy being the primary caretaker for the first few months, not to mention he was excited about having everyone home.

Severus and Draco managed to ensure one of them was home every evening and he saw Althea on the weekends but it just wasn't enough. He knew Minerva would let him move into the castle in a heartbeat, but he wanted his children to have a home. A home that was _just_ a home. He knew Draco had no clue what he meant but Severus seemed to understand, and agree. Hogwarts was a school, and while it had been wonderful for him to escape his childhood he knew a school shouldn't be a home. Granted they still lived in Hogsmead so it wasn't like his children didn't visit Hogwarts every chance they got, but still, they had a home, a room, memories attached to a specific place that meant love and family. Things school doesn't normally provide.

Drawn from his thoughts by a particularly strong suck he realized he needed to switch sides or Riley would start howling. Merlin knew he already had developed a personality frighteningly close to his father's. Draco got what he wanted, and Riley seemed determined to follow in those footsteps. Pulling the blanket off his body and dropping it in his lap he coaxed Riley to release his nipple. Swiftly shifting the baby to his right arm he guided that hungry mouth to his right side. Riley wasted no time in latching on and returning to his meal. Covering back up Harry allowed himself to drift back into his thoughts.

He liked these moments best. The moments of quiet bonding that allowed him to reminisce to how he got to this place in his life. Closing his eyes he recalled one of his favorite memories, the one where he decided Draco and Severus were drop dead sexy, especially when Draco was buried balls deep inside Severus yelling his pleasure for the world to hear…..

_**flashback**_

Harry was currently spying. The war was over, peace was being celebrated and everyone was shagging like bunnies. Except for Harry. Whether he'd been too well conditioned to being under attack, or whether he simply didn't know what to do now that he actually could have a life, he was using this new found peace to confirm his suspicions that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy didn't deserve the forgiveness they'd been granted. Severus Snape had _killed_ the headmaster and here he was a scant three years later back to being paid to terrorize students. And Malfoy! He was worse! He allowed Snape the opportunity to kill the headmaster. Yet somehow the world had been convinced they were all working for the 'greater good'. Greater good his arse, they were just playing the masses and making sure they didn't end up in Azkaban – where they belonged!

Both Snape and Malfoy were teaching at Hogwarts. The positions had been offered for the same reason that Harry was living there. Though the war was over there were still Death Eaters on the loose and it simply wasn't safe enough for them to be anywhere else. Harry was living at Hogwarts for another reason. His magic had been severely depleted during the final battle. He currently could cast up to about second year level but beyond that his wand kind of just, sputtered. Poppy kept assuring him he was recovering at an amazing rate, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like an eternity had passed since the final battle occurred two months ago and here he was still having his life restricted like an invalid.

The restrictions did give him the opportunity to keep a constant watch on 'those Death Eaters' as he had begun to call them within his thoughts. It felt like he was always under his invisibility cloak following one of them. He couldn't even have Dobby or Kreacher tail them. Kreacher had been in Grimmuald when it had been blown up and was dead. Thankfully. Dobby wasn't allowed to help him. Professor McGonagall had found out about his 'hobby' and after a disapproving huff she gazed at him with sad eyes and made it her job to discourage him in any way possible, including forbidding Dobby to help him.

Without any help he was left to his own devices. So here he was, a week away from the beginning of term running as fast as he could while keeping the cloak covering him and staying silent. Snape had never showed up to dinner, and Malfoy came and went as though Voldemort was on his heels. He knew Malfoy and Snape met at least every few days but so far he had yet to be able to witness one of these meetings. He always seemed to arrive a half a second to late and with his magic not functioning there was no way for him to break wards. It frustrated him to no end that he could not listen in, but they never met in the same place so he was forced to follow one of them. Finally Malfoy seemed to be slowing down. They were in the dungeon as usual but it appeared that they were closer to the dorms then they were to the classrooms. As Malfoy slipped through a portrait Harry fished a piece of wood from his pocket. It was just a piece of kindling, but it was long and slim and perfect for wedging a portrait open just enough so that even with wards cast he could watch and listen through the little crack. Hurriedly shoving the wood in between the hinge and the wall Harry silently crowed his victory. Finally! He would get proof and get them both tossed in Azkaban for the rest of their natural lives, and well beyond if he had anything to say about it.

Slouching against the wall he worked to catch his breath while he waited for the tingle of magic that would mean Malfoy and Snape would let their guards down. After steadying his breathing and readjusting his cloak he walked over to where the portrait would normally open and saw almost a good inch between it and where it should meet the wall. Perfection. Working to find the best vantage point he decided eye level with him looking straight in. They were just sitting in the middle of the room drinking. Silently he cast a spell that would amplify the sound that left the room. By the time he felt it take effect he was sweating and knew he wouldn't be casting _any_ magic for a few more hours.

They were just talking! About teaching, and students, and how nice it was to be recognized for their efforts. He wondered if it was code. Would be like them to not even trust their own spells. Suddenly Malfoy stood and began unbuttoning his robes. Harry wondered if he was warm or if it was just Malfoy being weird. As he watched the robe slither to Malfoy's feet he idly wondered when Malfoy's ass had become so damn tight. Before he even had a chance to berate himself for thinking about Death Eaters in sexual terms Malfoy's words drew his attention.

"Come on Sev, it's been hours and my cock's been hard since I watched you wank this afternoon."

"Draco don't you think it's time you start to learn to control your hormones? Not that I'm complaining about having sex at least once a day I would think you would eventually wear yourself out."

"Nah, I'm a Malfoy – we're superior in everything *wink* Not to mention between you and Potter it's a wonder my cock doesn't rip my trousers. You being all gracefully and sexy and him, well the less said the better."

"I still think it's amusing how much you lust after him and yet still try to convince yourself you hate him."

"Yeah, yeah I know, fine line and all. Come on! It's my turn to top and my restraint is leaving – quickly. I do still need some time to shove my fingers up your arse and make sure you're not only hot and wet but stretched."

"As much as I despise your vulgar language my libido doesn't seem to mind it. Alright Mr. Malfoy what would you like?"

"Don't even start the formal crap Sev, and you know I want you naked. And bent over the table I think."

It was like watching cars crash, or Voldemort die, or, or something. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Malfoy was naked (apparently there are charms for everything) and trying to unbutton Snape and kiss him at the same time. By the time the entirety of the scene registered within Harry's consciousness several things had become fact. Malfoy had a body Zeus would envy. Snape actually looked sexy when he wasn't sneering, and when they were fucking, they were HOT. Having thought all that and not fainting Harry decided not to push his luck and just leave. Leave before the universe could rupture further.

_**end flashback**_

Snickering at his past self Harry was extremely thankful that Madam Pomfrey refused to let him leave her care forcing him to stay and Hogwarts and eventually have Severus and Draco corner him as to why he suddenly started not only avoiding them when they full well knew he was spying, but why he couldn't stop blushing in their presence.

Pulling the blanket off his chest he gazed down at Riley and realized his baby boy was starting to fall asleep. Adjusting both of them so Riley was on his shoulder he proceeded to burp Riley before allowing him to actually drift off to sleep. After dealing with the inevitable regurgitated milk Harry decided to simply hold Riley. Wondering how anything so small and precious could produce so many awful smells Harry watched as his youngest son let his eyelids droop and began to breathe deeply. Looking at this small piece of him and his beloved he felt the emotion swell in his chest and once again acknowledged that he loved this new life without limits. As long as it was within his power he would protect and cherish this gift.

Thankful that none of his children minded his mothering he hugged Riley closer to him and wished he could protect them forever. Even knowing Althea had both her fathers watching over her wasn't enough. Harry wanted to be there himself. He knew that he had raised strong and independent children that would resent over-protectiveness but Merlin it was hard. Slowly standing so as not to disturb the sleeping babe he walked out into the hall and towards the bedrooms holding his children. Going past Keaira's room he went to the boys room and quietly opened the door to make sure they were asleep in their proper beds and their toys were picked up. With the uproar that had been happening he wouldn't have been surprised if the boys were on the floor, falling asleep when they couldn't force themselves to play any longer. He was half right, both Haben and Dylan were in their beds, but it looked like every toy they owned, and then some, were strewed about the room. Knowing how to pick his battles he simply brushed a hand first over white blond hair and then over black, thinking of how their coloring was so different, but their bone structure and emerald eyes were exactly the same. Exiting the room just as silently as he entered he carried Riley with him to Keaira's room.

Entering Keaira's room he went to the rocking chair that was positioned right next to the crib. He could hold his baby boy and watch his baby girl. Rocking slightly out of habit he watched as Keaira's chest rose and fell with each breath. Thinking back to Dylan's birth he remembered that if Severus and Draco had their way Keaira and by default Riley wouldn't be here. Thank Merlin he was more stubborn than both of them put together. It wasn't that they didn't want more children; it was that the pregnancy and birth of Dylan almost robbed him of his health. He wouldn't have died, but he wouldn't really have lived either.

_**flashback**_

Lying in the hospital bed Harry felt himself awaken. Immediately knowing he wasn't carrying Dylan anymore he started to call out only to find he had no voice. Starting to panic he tried to move his arms to help him sit up when he realized his arms weren't cooperating either. They kind of flopped as he tried to lift them. Really panicking now he began to thrash, moving however he could and opening his mouth in a silent plea for help. Suddenly Severus appeared within his view.

"Shhh Harry, Dylan is fine. It's Monday and we've been here since Friday. Your birth canal didn't form properly this time and by the time the doctor figured out what was wrong you were hemorrhaging. You lost so much blood Harry, they weren't sure, Merlin they weren't sure you were going to make it. And with your magic being so concentrated on the health of the baby it didn't start healing you. They've had you in a healing coma and they aren't sure what damage happened. Without your magic and that much blood loss they don't know if your brain is damaged or if you'll disabled. Can you even understand me? Do you know who I am? *gasp* Harry you can't leave us, you can't! We wouldn't know what to do. Harry…"

Knowing he had to let Severus know he had understood he tried to raise his arm to grab Sev's hand. It was disconcerting how his body was reacting. Almost like watching someone's arm flop, he wanted it to lift, but it just kind of lay there, twitching. Severus lifted his head from where he had buried it in his hands and saw Harry's attempts. Locking his red rimmed gaze to Harry's he grasped Harry's hand and sounded like he was begging.

"Please Harry, please if you understood everything I told you squeeze my hand three times, if you have no idea what's going on but know who I am squeeze my hand twice."

Trying very hard to get his muscles to obey him he worked to at least move his hand three separate times within Severus's grip. From the relief he saw in Severus's eyes he was assured his message came across.

"I love you Harry. More everyday. Between you and Draco my life was complete and then you add the blessing of children. I can't express how much you mean to me. As soon as we get the okay Draco and I have decided to have you moved to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. We both know you'd feel much more comfortable with Poppy and this way we can move into the castle temporarily. I know having the children live in our home is important, but this way we'll be close to you and have all number of babysitters on hand. Are you ready for the medi-wizard to come check you over so we can get you home?"

_**end flashback**_

He was moved into the infirmary that day. Being unable to nurse Dylan was heartbreaking. He loved being able to nurture his children like that. But what was worse was being unable to actively touch Draco and Severus. They walked as if they were in pain and he knew it was something he could fix. It only took him a month before he convinced Poppy to allow him to move back into his rooms. Feeling himself start to drift towards sleep instead of enjoy his memories he thought another _Tempus_. Revealing that it was almost six, Harry decided to return Riley to his cradle so he could snuggle with his lovers for awhile before they had to return to the castle.

After the necessary diaper changes, ablutions and setting of alarms Harry once again stood at the end of the bed, only this time intent on reinstating himself. Thinking that if he ever doubted he was loved and needed all he had to do was watch Severus and Draco sleep. They left room for him. Even when they slept they made space between their bodies that was meant for him. They might move closer together but he was always welcomed. It was clear this was _his_ home. Knowing Draco was the heavier sleeper of the two Harry decided to remove the covers from him. After a bit of shifting and a silent _Wingardium Leviosa_ he was burrowed under the duvet facing Draco with Severus's arm wrapped around his now flat stomach.

Knowing that he would have at least disturbed their sleep he closed his eyes while waiting to be acknowledged. His first acknowledgment came from Severus in the form of his morning erection insistently trying to find its way into Harry's body. Gentle lips nipped at his throat and he wiggled until he was firmly pressed against the lean form behind him, making sure to show just how welcome Severus's erection was. When another erection started poking his belly he opened his eyes to gaze into molten silver ones. It had been exactly a week since Riley's birth and apparently Severus and Draco had been counting the minutes. Harry smiled as he realized how foolish he had been thinking they would only snuggle. Only had never been a word in their vocabulary and it wouldn't start now.

Both his bondmates were very much alpha. When it had just been Severus and Draco they had been diligent at rotating the top/bottom schedule but Harry was more than happy to be their bottom. He loved that feeling of fullness. It made him feel complete. Like that final piece of the puzzle had finally been put into place.

Before and after a child's birth was particularly conducive to allowing both Severus and Draco inside his body. Pregnancy caused a birth canal to form, it started by his testicles being absorbed within his body and then slowly a passage was created between his magical womb and the outside world. In all medical respects it acted like a vagina, but Harry refused to let it be referred to as such. He was male, thank you very much. It only took once for both Severus and Draco to realize that if they ever equated him to being female due to his ability to carry children, especially when pregnant with said children, they would find themselves on the wrong end of his wand. It took a good month before Severus convinced Harry to forgive him and change his hair from neon green back to its original black. After that his extra hole was referred to as his drame. Draco had decided become creative and combined Draco and home, and poof! – drame.

Severus on the other hand was very gay. Because it was Harry the warm squishiness was still a turn on. But Severus was allowed his preference. And it was not his drame. This was fine because Draco was quite the fan. Harry couldn't wait until later today when he could give Draco his slightly belated birthday present. Poppy hold told him she believed his drame to be permanent. Granted she included lots of medical references and technical terms but he just believed it was because his body was tired of the process.

Lost in his thoughts of the logistics of them having sex he was distracted enough that when Severus's finger entered his anus he gave a small 'eep' of surprise. Chucking, Draco inquired, "Back with us love?"

"Oh, hmm, yes, I'm here."

Twisting his finger a bit to allow room for him to introduce the second finger Severus purred, "What were you pondering lover that caused you to forget where you were?"

"Um, I was, ah! Right there Severus, I was thinking about my drame. Merlin Sev, could you hurry up?"

"Severus, I think our Harry here is a bit impatient, thinking of his drame indeed." Slipping two fingers inside said place Draco continued to muse out loud. "What were you thinking dearest? Were you thinking you were a bit empty? Or perhaps you were wondering how this would feel." With a twist Draco had his hand inside Harry and proceeded to run his knuckles over the walls until he found where Severus had his own fingers buried inside their husband. Taking the hint for what it was Severus worked his fingers around until he actively began skimming his fingers over Draco's knuckles through Harry's silken walls. Knowing Harry was close to his first orgasm of the morning Draco gave an expert tug to Harry's cock causing him to explode. After making sure Harry couldn't release any more cum Draco brought his hand to his face and began to lick off the evidence of Harry's pleasure, after hearing a slight grunt he remembered to share and offered Severus the rest of the delectable treat. Harry just lay between them trying to catch his breath.

Harry could feel Severus grinning and after he heard the sounds of sucking he knew Draco was being teased. Distracted from his post-orgasm rest by a squelching sound he felt Draco slowly withdraw his hand and pull him over so that he would be slightly on top of Draco.

It had taken lots of trial and error (man was it fun) to figure out that the easiest way to have both Severus and Draco inside him was for Draco to be on his back with his legs turned towards the side, so that he would enter Harry from the side, but still allow Harry to lean on his chest. After Draco reclaimed his hand from Severus he started pulling Harry towards him, settling himself in between Harry's thighs and sinking into that amazing heat. Once Draco was fully seated he felt saw Severus begin the descent into his body. All the while Harry made sure to make the mewling noises he knew would severely test both his lover's patience. When both Severus and Draco were deeply seated within his body Harry released a sigh, letting them know of his love at having them where he believed they belonged. Harry was perfectly content to savor the moment and just snuggled deeper in between his lovers.

Draco caved first with a small thrust of his hips, causing Harry to thrust back into Severus. And then the mating dance started. Allowing hands he loved and trusted above all else Harry let himself be touched, shifted, squeezed, whatever was needed to bring them all to the heights of pleasure. Two tongues and two pairs of lips worshiped his face and mouth. Knowing that even after the previous orgasm he wouldn't be able to last for very long he tightened all his abdominal and kegel muscles around both the cocks currently thrusting in and out of him. From the grunts he received he knew they wouldn't last much longer either.

With one hand wrapped in Draco's hair and the other trying to pull Severus into his skin he was left wishing for a third one to wrap around his cock. His thoughts were heard and remedied. Severus wrapped those long dexterous fingers around his sex and squeezed. Then brushed his thumb very deliberately over Harry's slit, and then squeezed again. Keeping his rhythms steady, in-squeeze-out-brush-in-squeeze-out-brush, Severus brought Harry to the edge. Sensing Draco start to shift, Harry scooted closer to Draco's chest to allow Draco's arm better access to Severus. Draco started at the small of Severus' back and very carefully brushed his fingers down across one arse cheek, then Severus' entrance and continued over his perineum. Draco eventually found his destination and started gently rolling the found sac. Harry felt Severus' control break when the rhythmic squeezing around his penis faltered. With a couple rough thrusts from Severus the trio began spiraling towards release. Severus gave a horse shout of 'Mine' followed by Draco speeding his own thrusts and roughly pulling on Harry's cock, Sev's hand and all. With a loud 'Merlin!' Draco shot his cum deep within Harry's body. With the knowledge that both of his lovers had found release Harry allowed his orgasm to overtake him and softly murmured 'love you' over and over again.

Harry's body was still contracting around the two cocks held tenderly within him when Severus' voice broke through his pleasure induced haze.

"You two will be the death of me. Although I have no complaints about an orgasmic induced death, just make sure everyone knows how I went. I want them jealous."

"Sev, they're already jealous, you have not only a Malfoy but boy wonder here in your bed. Heck I'm jealous and I'm here!"

"It's a good thing I was all mushy this morning, otherwise you two would have ruined a perfectly good sap moment."

"It was already ruined by the fact you knew we could not laze about in bed. Draco and I must return to the castle soon and no matter how you try we both know when you've had your 'sap' previous to sex."

"Yeah, well, can't I enjoy it before and after? And I know you have to return to the castle but I'm comfortable here, and I don't want to move."

"Regardless of your desire you will move because you know in, _Tempus_, ten minutes two of your rug rat children will be bursting through that door, and no matter how much I love them I have no desire for them to see me buried in their Mummy's arse...even if it is the sweetest arse in existence."

Indignantly Harry asked, "How come they're always my children when they are acting their age, but the moment they prove just how special they are you become the smug proud papa?"

"Because it is a well known fact that any miscreant type behavior was obviously inherited from one of you two, whereas they only have me as their good example." In a well thought out response Harry simply clamped his anal muscles down around Sev's cock.

"Good example, ha! You're the one who's constantly trying to teach them how to dramatically enter, loom over whoever they can, and snark! With Keaira only a year and a half you'd think you'd at least wait until she could speak before you have her insulting the intelligence of her babysitters. Babysitters who are more than able to withdraw free said service at any time."

Feeling as though he'd made his point he started wiggling until Draco and Severus each moved back a bit. He loved the snuggling, and the after glow, but why did _he_ always have to be the one that was sticky? Making his way to the bathroom he pointedly ignored both lazy gits on the bed and made sure to swing his backside just a little more than usual. Harry just wanted to ensure they had a good picture, like any loving husband…or he was set on loving torture. Either way he knew he won the argument. Turning on the shower he busied himself while waiting for the water temperature to be closer to hot and cleansing rather than 'refreshing'.

Climbing into the shower he was careful to avoid letting the water hit his nipples immediately. They were always sensitive during breastfeeding but especially after an orgasm he was careful to slowly introduce them to any touch. Enjoying the hot water, his lingering soreness and the ability to see his toes he hummed under his breath and listened to see if he could hear anything from their room. Just as he was finishing rinsing his hair he heard an unmistakable squeal from Dylan announcing his arrival and the subsequent launch onto the bed. Chuckling to himself he hurried to finish drying and then managed to locate a semi-clean set of pajamas. He was fairly certain the pants were Draco's and the shirt was Sev's but all that really matter were that they were clean. By clean he really meant without cum stains.

Leaning in the doorframe he watched his bondmates greet the children. Both Dylan and Haben had been promised that they were allowed to attend the leaving feast today, as long as they were on their very best behavior. This would be Dylan's first time eating in the great hall and to say he was excited would be a major understatement. At six Dylan was already mirroring his Papa's speech patterns but that didn't hinder him now. "Are we really going to go with you today and sit at the head table, and watch all the other kids, and talk to the ghosts and talk to Aunt Poppy and can we have Althea sit with us? And where are we gonna sit? In between you, or on either side, or by Aunt Poppy? Is the ceiling really look like the sky outside? Haben said there are always candles floating, but Mummy said we weren't allowed to have fire where we eat,"

Shaking his head at Dylan's antics Draco interrupted the stream of questions. "Dylan! Breath and let me answer your questions. Yes both your Papa and I are taking you to Hogwarts today you'll be allowed to sit at the head table in between us during the leaving feast. You won't be going until this evening because both Papa and I have things we must attend to today. Althea will be sitting with her housemates, you know that. The ceiling does look like the sky outside, but just underneath there are many candles that float and light up the room. Mummy doesn't let us have candles on the table because you, Keaira and Riley are too young. But in the great hall there are many older children and adults and it is okay that the candles are there. Alright, that should have answered all your questions. Haben, did you want to know anything?" Capturing a squirming Dylan close Draco cradled the boy to his chest while he turned his gaze to his older son standing at the edge of the bed.

"Just that, well Papa I really really really want to see your lab. Please? I promise not to touch and hold your hand but you keep telling me I'm not old enough but I'm nine and I'll be ten soon. I'll be in Hogwarts in a year and, oh please Papa, please!" Working to give his best innocent look Haben crawled up on the bed to sit next to Severus and Dylan.

"I believe that you have earned that privilege Haben. I am very pleased with your marks this term and I think a look around my lab would be a perfect reward. But it won't happen tonight. With the children leaving and the feast it will just be too busy for us to sneak away. But tomorrow morning when I go to back to finish packing I'll take you with me. Under the condition that your behavior is exemplary tonight." Carding stained fingers through blond locks Severus pulled Haben closer until he was cuddled up against his chest. "And son, remember that exemplary behavior means no picking on either of your sisters, and especially no pranks on Althea tonight while she is wishing her friends a good holiday."

"But Papa,"

"No buts. Good behavior or no lab."

"Fine Papa, but I think I should get extra dessert if I'm going to be that good."

Watching Haben pout Harry could see the wheels turning and wondered what prank was being abandoned. Hoping it wasn't anything like the snake incident last weekend Harry could only pray it would be forgotten and not postponed. Althea hadn't inherited the ability to speak parseltongue so secretly she was jealous but she pretended to believe snakes were 'uncool'. Unfortunately Haben figured this out a few months ago and was exploiting the knowledge every chance he got. Thankful that the incident had been avoided today at least Harry smirked a little and thought if Haben wasn't in Slytherin he'd eat his wand.

With a sigh Harry realized he would have to intrude on the father-son moment or everyone would be late. Haben and Dylan had their own end of term parties to attend and Draco and Severus needed to get cleaned up so they could get back to the castle. "As much as I enjoy watching all four of you behaving, it's time to start getting ready for school. Haben you're in the bathroom first today and I _know_ you didn't bathe last night so don't even think about trying to convince me you did. Dylan you need to go start cleaning up your toys and as for Father and Papa, well you two are on your own."

"Ah, Severus I just don't think he loves us anymore. Doesn't even bother to help us wash those hard to reach places."

"Eww Father! Too much information!"

"Mummy, which hard to reach places does Father mean?"

"You know how you're not quite a big boy yet and I help you make sure you get clean everywhere?" Dylan nodded, "Well Father was just teasing me because he is a big boy and he can reach everywhere."

Walking over to the bed Harry gathered Dylan in his arms gave him a squeeze and a quick tickle before setting him on the floor with a gentle nudge towards the door. "Start cleaning your room Dylan and I don't mean playing with the toys, I mean placing them where they belong." After assuring himself Dylan was off to do as he was told, he turned to shoo Haben out of the room next. "I haven't gotten your clothes out yet today sweet, so just put on your robe after you're done showering and by that time hopefully you'll be able to walk in your room enough to get to your closet."

"Yes Mummy. Um Mummy? Do you think I could wear the shirt we bought last week? I know I'm still going to school, but it's the last day and I really want to show it off."

"I'll think about it Haben, I don't remember what your dress code says for special occasions. Now go – before I send the tickles after you." Watching Haben run from the room he listened a moment to make sure he went to the bathroom and not his bedroom. "And now my two most difficult charges, whatever shall I do with you?" Sitting on the bed he leaned over to kiss Severus. A proper good morning kiss, the kind with lots of tongue and saliva being swapped. Pulling back slightly he saw Severus smirk and realized just what he must look like, so much for the shower helping with the debauched look. "Hmm, and good morning too you too. Would you mind checking on Keaira? I haven't heard from her all morning and that means she's still sleeping – or into trouble, and I never know when it comes to her both are such likely possibilities."

"Your wish is my command oh Impertinent One."

"Oh hush and just go check on her, we both know if she's into something it will be one of us cleaning and not Harry so I'd much rather avoid that possibility if you don't mind."

"Here I thought I was the oldest and wisest in this relationship, meant to be honored and obeyed."

"Hmm, good one lover. We all knew when you accepted the bond with me your status suddenly fell to the 'willing slave' category. Not that you mind I'm sure." Winking as he finished his statement Harry gave a hard shove to Sev's backside forcing him to stand up or fall off the bed. Adorning a haughty air and sticking his nose towards the ceiling Harry continued the charade. "Now go slave, before I have you tortured for fun." The command would have been much more effective if not for the shining eyes or the fact that a mere moment after the words left his mouth Draco was pouncing on him to kiss all the 'arrogance' out of his system. Shaking his head at the lightheartedness Severus just walked out of the room.

"And a good morning to you as well."

"I can't help myself. Watching you two is a better aphrodisiac then any potion Severus could whip up. But don't you dare tell him I said that."

"Me? Do such a thing as rat you out? Never." Draco just gave him one of those looks and gracefully rose off the bed to take his turn in the shower. Harry couldn't seem to stop grinning this morning. Between knowing his lovers would be coming home for the summer after tomorrow morning, being intimately reacquainted with his bonded and having his children in good spirits, today was shaping up to be a wonderful day indeed.


End file.
